


Close Enough

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Sentimentality does not come easily to either Megatron or Starscream, but for Chosen One Day they make the effort.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanzaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanzaru/gifts).



Starscream was running out of time.

He switched his tool for a more precision one and tweaked the same detail of his latest invention, which he had been tinkering with for the last joor and a half. He always had pushed himself right to the line, even back in his Academy days. He had driven his roommates to distraction with his engex-fueled all-nighters, but he couldn’t help it if he always worked best under pressure. He received yet another ping on his internal comms from Megatron and dismissed it. “Relax, Bucket-Head,” Starscream muttered to himself. “It’ll be ready when it’s ready.”

At last, he downed tools and sat back to admire his latest invention. It was as close to perfect as he was going to get within the time constraints, although he could keep improving it forever if he let his perfectionism take over. One more look at the chronometer told him he had half a klik left until he was due to present his mighty leader with his work. He stretched his stiff back and wings and decided to call it a night. He stowed the device in his subspace and set off to face his master.

He walked briskly, not hurrying too much but undoubtedly eager to showcase his genius. He headed not for the throne room but for Megatron’s private quarters and pressed the bell beside the door. The door swished open and a voice from the dark chamber within growled, “You know very well you have a keycode for the door. Why do you insist on using the bell?”

Starscream sailed inside with a blithe smile. Megatron was on his feet and already stalking towards him when he entered. Starscream put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. “Why, Lord Megatron, surely it’s only _respectful_ to request entry to my great leader’s private quarters before entering. Would you rather I simply _barge in_?”

“I’d prefer you actually got here on time,” Megatron grumbled. He thrust a cube of energon into Starscream’s hand and Starscream tittered at his gruff manner.

“I am precisely on time,” Starscream said. Megatron only grunted in response. “I have something for you.”

That perked the bad-tempered mech up. Generally, Decepticons did not go in for sentimentality, but between bonded couples it was still customary to exchange gifts on Chosen One Day. As usual, Megatron had made a big fuss about not requiring a gift, that it was a load of sappy nonsense, but Starscream knew him too well to take his complaints at face value.

“I should have known you would disobey me,” Megatron said, and Starscream smirked. “Well? Hand it over, then.”

Starscream presented his gift with a flourish. It didn’t look like much—a piece of tech that fit in the palm of his hand, its outer appearance gave little away. Megatron looked at it curiously.

“It’s an upgrade for your fusion cannon,” Starscream said proudly. “Here, let me.” He set his energon aside and then grabbed Megatron’s arm and opened up a panel on his cannon. He had designed this augment specifically for Megatron, and it fitted perfectly into place as if the gun had always been made to take it. Starscream had been the one to give Megatron the cannon in the first place, and he had allowed at the time for customisation. Starscream used a handheld console to calibrate the new hardware with Megatron’s system, and the cannon hummed as Megatron’s internal systems tested its new capabilities.

“This is…” Megatron rumbled. His optics had a distant look, and Starscream knew he was reading internal reports on his HUD. Starscream glowed with pride as he watched Megatron’s expression change from curiosity to confusion, and then to awe.

“This little beauty can boost the power output of your fusion blasts by up to sixty percent,” Starscream said. “You’re welcome.”

“At these levels one blast could disintegrate an Autobot,” Megatron said with a grin, but then his smile faltered. He met Starscream’s optics and frowned. They both knew how many times Starscream himself had been on the receiving end of that cannon in a fit of Megatron’s temper. Now the seeker had handed him an upgrade that rendered the fusion cannon even more deadly. If Megatron were to shoot him with the upgraded weapon, there would be no trips to Hook’s medbay, there would be no opportunity for Starscream to wheedle his way back into Megatron’s good graces by grovelling and apologising. The power play between them would be over, because Starscream would simply be dead.

It was crazy. It was suicidal.

It was genius.

“You conniving glitch,” Megatron rasped. Starscream threw back his head and laughed. Starscream had handed Megatron the key to his own destruction, while at the same time ensuring his own safety from the consequences of his own traitorous machinations. “You’re so sure of yourself, are you?”

“I’m sure of _you_ , Megatron,” Starscream crowed. He ran a hand up the length of Megatron’s cannon and brushed his lips against the warlord’s. Megatron grabbed Starscream’s waist to conceal the shiver that ran through his frame. His disloyal second knew him far too well; the day he ended Starscream permanently would be a day he would always regret, no matter how much the seeker vexed him.

“So, what did you get me?” Starscream said with a smirk. “I bet you can’t top that.”

“Why would I even try?” said Megatron. At Starscream’s outraged look, he laughed and nodded towards the next room. “In there.”

Starscream gasped and hurried ahead. Megatron followed at a more leisurely pace.

“You fragger!” Starscream cried. When Megatron caught up, the seeker was bent over laughing. On the table was the box Starscream had clawed open, and within, a perfect miniature replica of the seeker himself in jet mode. “

“I know you like to collect pretty things to stare at,” Megatron said with a smirk. “What would a preening narcissist like you most enjoy looking at? Yourself, of course.”

“You’re an aft,” Starscream growled, and gave Megatron a shove. “You’re worse than I am, you pompous old rust-bucket.”

“I beg to differ,” said Megatron. His harsh tone was belied by the affectionate way he petted Starscream’s helm.

Starscream lifted the model out of its box and up to the light. It was mounted on a little plinth and was surprisingly heavy. He inspected it more closely, and then burst out laughing again. “You bolt-brained idiot,” he said. “How much did this fragging cost?” The bright red and blue on the model’s wings and nosecone were not paint but tiny jewels. “This must have cost a fortune and it’s useless.”

“Not totally useless,” Megatron said haughtily. “Not in your hands.”

Starscream hefted the thing in one hand, assessing its weight. Megatron was right—one good clock around the helm with this thing would be enough to make a dent, if not knock the slagger right out. “Why Megatron,” he said. “I never knew you had so much faith in me.”

“You’re a menace.”

“I know,” said Starscream as he set the replica of himself back down and looped his arms around Megatron’s neck. “That’s why you keep me at your right hand.”

“Close enough to kill,” Megatron rumbled.

“And close enough to kiss,” said Starscream, so Megatron did just that.


End file.
